Fireworks are My Sky
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Mungkin melepaskan sepasang uluran tangan memang begitu berat, namun … bukankah hal itu terbayar lebih dari cukup dengan menerima puluhan pasang tangan yang menawarkan kehangatannya?


**Fireworks are My Sky**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Rated K**

**Family and Friendship**

Pada saat itu cuaca dalam keadaan mendung. Biasanya aku selalu menatap langit dengan penuh antusias. Tapi tidak dengan hari itu, langit terlalu gelap dan aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya. Seakan-akan ketika aku menatapnya dia akan menatapku balik dengan panuh kebencian. Terkadang aku bingung, bagaimana bisa langit biru seindah itu bisa terlihat begitu manyeramkan hanya karena gumpalan awan hitam yang meluas.

Sesungguhnya, bukan karena aku takut melihatnya atau aku tak mampu menatapnya dengan lekat … namun karena aku tak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya warna langit itu. Mereka mengatakan warna langit cerah sewarna dengan kedua bola mataku, Biru. Ahh~ betapa bodohnya, bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah melihat warna kedua mataku seperti apa. Setiap orang yang pernah menemuiku selalu mengatakan bahwa warna mataku sangat indah dan memesona. Benar, kah? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika aku tak dapat membuktikannya. Hahaha lucu, bukan?

Aku tak pernah menatap dunia ini dengan kedua mataku, aku selalu bergantung kepada orang lain. Menuruh orang-orang di sekitarku untuk menceritakan seperti apa keadaan di sekitarku. Mungkin mereka bosan dengan hal itu. Sekali lagi aku kembali menatap langit, mungkin masih dalam keadaan mendung. Sepertinya hidupku sama seperti bumi. Dia tak dapat melihat langit cerah karena tertutup awan hitam. Mataku pun seperti itu.

Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbahagia? Aku tidak sebahagia yang kalian pikirkan, setidaknya tidak sebahagia saat orang itu masih berada di sebelahku. Sasuke.

Yah, orang itu. Yang dulu selalu berada di sebelahku dan menceritakan semua yang dia lihat kepadaku. Mungkin karena dia merasa lelah denganku sehingga dia meninggalkanku. Entahlah, dia tak memberikan sedikit pun penjelasan kepadaku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mengejarnya dan mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap di sisiku? Andai saja bisa mungkin sudah kulakukan sejak awal. Apa daya seseorang yang tak dapat melihat. Saat seseorang yang kita sayang menjauh dari kita, hanyalah senyuman dan air mata yang menemani.

Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana caranya menghentikan air mata ini. Apa kalian menganggap bahwa orang buta tak dapat menangis? Hahaha jangan seperti itu, akulah contohnya. Seorang Naruto yang terkenal kuat dan tegar saat itu sedang menitikkan air mata. Mungkin jika air mata dapat diperjual-belikan, aku sudah menjadi orang terkaya di dunia ini hahaha. Ahh ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menatap langit sembari menangis seperti ini?

Kalian tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini? Aku mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada kalian. Langit, bulan, dan bintang-bintang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saat ini di langit terdapat bintang. Andai saja langit bisa kuraba, mungkin aku dapat merasakan keberadaan bintang-bintang tersebut. Sudah berapa lama semenjak kepergiannya? Entahlah, aku bosan menghitung dan lelah menunggu. Benarkah aku lelah? Jika ada kata cinta, mungkin kata lelah tak pantas dikeluarkan. Ha—ah, tapi setiap orang memiliki kekuatan hati yang berbeda.

Di suatu waktu aku terbilang cukup kuat dan bahkan sangat kuat, di waktu lain aku terlihat begitu rapuh. Ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi apa yang kulakukan di sini? Menatap langit yang bahkan tak dapat kulihat? Sudah kukatakan aku sedang mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada mereka. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, menangis, dan tertawa, mereka tak dapat meresponku. Bukan karena mereka kasihan terhadapku, tapi karena langit tak mampu menjawabku. Mereka hanya dapat mendengarkan ceritaku. Berbeda dengan mere—

'BRAK'

Ahh, sepertinya mereka sudah berada di sini.

"Narutoooooo!"

Aku menatap ke bawah dan tersenyum. Meskipun aku tak dapat melihatnya, aku tahu mereka semua sedang berdiri di bawah sana. Aku mengatakan mereka bukan karena mereka adalah bintang-bintang. Mereka adalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada bintang. Mereka adalah bintang yang selalu berdiri di dekatmu, menenangkanmu, menyalurkan semangatnya kepadamu, yang terkadang memarahimu, mengganggumu, membuatmu menangis, tersenyum, bingung, dan kadang terdiam.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?" aku memasang senyum terlebarku kepada mereka. Ah betapa aku berharap dapat melihat mereka. Kebutaan sejak lahir ini terkadang cukup menjengkelkan, hahaha. "Kalian butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku sembari menopang daguku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Kautahu, malam ini sedang mendung. Tak ada bintang maupun bulan." Aku mengenal suara itu, suara bocah berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, Kiba. Ah ternyata aku baru saja mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada langit mendung hahaha. Betapa menyedihkannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Ah kalian lupa, ya? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku? Mana hadiahku?"

"Kau tahu kembang api, Naruto?" mendengar pertanyaan Kiba aku hanya mengangguk. Meskipun aku tak pernah melihat kembang api, tapi Sasuke selalu menceritakan kepadaku kalau kembang api itu seperti pecahan cahaya buatan manusia. "Karena malam ini tidak ada bintang, Aku dan kawan-kawan akan membuatkan langit baru dan bintang untukmu!"

"He?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tak mengerti. Aku ingin membalas omongannya, namun perkataanku tertahan dengan bunyi ledakan yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR!"

"ITU BINTANG DARI KAM!"

"Lihatlah langit ini menjadi langit buatan kami!"

Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengar mereka berteriak bersamaan. Meskipun aku tak dapat melihatnya, kalian tahu sesuatu … mungkin karena mereka meledakkan kembang api dalam jumlah besar … cahayanya seakan-akan masuk ke Dalam mataku. Membuatku dapat melihat cahaya yang begitu terang. Mungkin akan terlihat lebih indah jika aku dapat melihatnya, namun akan lebih indah lagi jika hal tersebut kau lihat bersama teman-temanmu.

Aku tersenyum lebar, membuat mataku sampai tertutup. Ahh~ karena aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak ingat jika mereka semua berada di sisiku. Mungkin melepaskan sepasang uluran tangan memang begitu berat, namun … bukankah hal itu terbayar lebih dari cukup dengan menerima puluhan pasang tangan yang menawarkan kehangatannya?

Mereka adalah apa yang kau sebut dengan teman dan keluarga. Apa yang kau sebut … percikan cahaya yang mengelilingimu. Membuatmu tetap merasa hangat dan merasa terlindungi. Percayalah … bahwa orang di sekitarmu bukanlah sekedar patung yang memasang senyum kaku kepadamu. Percayalah mereka memang tercipta untumu. Percayalah bahwa mereka adalah milikmu. Bahkan mungkin mereka dapat membuatkan langit sementara yang begitu indah khusus untukmu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto!"

Air mata ini menetes kembali, bukan karena aku merindukan Sasuke. Namun aku takut, jika suatu saat aku melupakan wajah-wajah yang saat ini tersenyum ke arahku. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan terus menjaga mereka layaknya mereka menjagaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya melambaikan tanganku.

**TAMAT**

Fanfic ini special untuk my ex-seme hahaha. Happy birthday my beloved Papa n'den! Semoga kamu dapat menangkap isi dari fanfic ini. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun dan semoga sehat selalu. Tetaplah jadi dirimu dan jangan menggenggam bebanmu sendiri. Aku nggak bisa ngucapain pas tengah malam karena aku mau aku ngucapin barengan sama hadiah kecil ini hehehe. Hontou ni Gomennasai~~~ I LOVE YOU!


End file.
